inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weas-El/Archive 2
Hi, feel free to leave a message. Please add new sections at the bottom of the page. Archive pages: /Archive1 __TOC__ Picture Policy → See the beginning of the discussion here. It hasn't been decided yet...I think that would should start a "Fanart Committee", or a group of trusted users. Users who would like to have their fanart used in articles would ask for approval. Its just an idea. What do you think? --General5 7 17:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :That would be a good idea. Could you design the template? (I'm not the best at coding :/)--General5 7 18:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks --General5 7 18:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I tweaked it slightly, but otherwise, its good. --General5 7 00:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am wondering how you work out the relative merits of fanart. I personally regard fanart as having higher canonicity than film images (They made Saphira look like a demented griffin!). How do you decide this? Wyvern Rex. 18:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Your opinions about my new message box layout You can find my drafts for new message boxes here. Everybody feel free to tell me what you think about it. At the moment every message box has its own layout source code. That's why every box looks a bit different from the others in height, width, margins etc. Using a layout meta-template, not only all will look similar... but it will be possible to change all boxes with one edit. So the three layouts are only suggestions and can be changed easily later, once the template is used by all message boxes. What do you think of the three layouts? I think I prefer the second one. Maybe the first and third are a little bit too colorful :-) A problem is, that most message boxes will get bigger (in height, not in width). I use icons with 40 x 40px, so the images that are actually used in the stub message boxes will fit. To everybody: Please tell me what you think. --Weas-El 09:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC) New BG header strip that pic of brisingr that is our background.. idt it's very good. me and general 57 have been workin on making a new one. This is a sandbox wiki that we made, just for testing edits. check it out and look at the background. i think that should be a background for inheriwiki. i made it myself, so no copyright worries. SwisherWikihttp://swisher.wikia.com Check it out! Swisherboy19 (Talk) 19:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 :Nice. But I'm not sure about what you say about copyright. You used images that are under copyright. They are taken from the book "Eragon's Guide to Alagaesia" I think?! It's hard to imagine, that mixing copyright protected images and creating a new image from them, would suspend the copyright?! --Weas-El 19:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you considered fair use? Plus, this header is not being sold or used for profit. Also, all the images of book covers and portraits or characters from the movie are also under copyright, but are still openly used. So, I don't see anything wrong with it. Credentials: took a course in high school all about design and copyrights. The copyright segment of the course lasted about 3 weeks. Learned the history of copyright, all amendments, and exceptions to copyright law. ~Swisherboy19 :::For my answer see User_talk:Swisherboy19#Re:New BG header strip ::::Simply editing an image does not remove a copyright, but copyright laws permit use of limited use of copyrighted material for nonprofit oriented reasons. For example, you are allowed (under US copyright) to use 30 seconds of someone else's song without permission, in any way, shape, or form as long as you don't profit from it. As far as screen shots from a video go, the screenshot I used in the saphira/thorn image was, i believe, amateur. That would mean that the screenshot isn't even under copyright, and if it was, like music, there is a time limit on amount of video you are allowed to claim also (I believe it's 1 minute, but i'm not sure, it's been a while) and a screen shot is only 1/24th of a second, so it doesn't break any copyright laws. As far as the images from Eragon's Guide to Alagaesia I used in my strip, that actually is walking a fine line of the US fair use doctrine. The safest thing to would probably be to try to contact CP and ask permission to use the images, although I believe the images are under fair use anyway, because a) they are for non-profit use and could be considered educational, educating people on the Inheritance book cycle; b) only four partial images from the book were taken, which should be under 5% of the book (this is the only requirement I have my doubts about); c) the effect on the market could only be positive, as it serves to promote the inheritance cycle. ::::For more on fair use, see U.S. Fair Use ::::You have to remember - in politics, U.S., Germany, or World, NOTHING is simple. :::::My question is still this: are we going to go ahead and put on that new strip? General5_7 asked me to make one, I did, and then... nothing... she's gone. Lol, like me, she went under the radar for a while. I hope she'll be back, but in the mean time, I wanna get this thing up on their! If we get in trouble we'll remove it! I don't see the harm in going ahead and editing the monaco. ::::::Well, I dont have the rights to edit the monaco, so an admin will have to do it. You can pull the url for the bg image straight from swisher wiki. Dang, I feel like a politician lol. It's never as easy as just, do this, do that. Lol. So much to do to get this site running! I would love to somehow see a partnership with shurtugal or something in our future, but that won't happen unless we get this wiki in tip top shape. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 23:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 :::::::no just the banner. the swisherwiki monaco looks like crap haha becuase i am very unskilled in the wiki coding. Any color changes or anything you may do yourself. You many want to copy and paste the inheriwiki monaco to swisher wiki and sandbox it there. I will grant you full administrator rights on swisherwiki so that you can have access to the monaco. :::::::Swisherboy19 (Talk) 13:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Alright I'll get on that and alert you when the rights are granted. Um.. The Inheritance Wiki Logo in the top left corner of the page is a little sketchy also. General5 7 posteed one to my talk page that is centered, maybe we could use that one instead. :I am pretty sure that you can resize a logo right in the coding... i know i've done it before. you can test it out in the sandbox first if you need to. If you can't get it to work, i'll draw up a new one. ~Swisher ::HEY HEY!!! Looks like you got it!!! Good job... the only problems I see are the middle of the letters 'R' and 'A'. Obviously the designer forgot to erase the white in the middle. I'm sure I can fix that, and I can probably add a glow or something to make it a little easier to read. Sound good? ~Swisher :::You said you had gimp right? Well use the color selector in gimp, and it should tell u the 6 digit code for that color as well. At least Photoshop does. Also, there are color charts on the internet that will give you the code. ~Swisher ::::2 Things. ::::1) Being an artist, considering the lightly colored BG I made, I would use lighter pastels for the colors. Maybe I light red or something. However, we could go one up and I could create patterns to use INSTEAD of solid colors. The coding is the same as a color, except instead of writing 'color: xxxxx' you write 'image: url(xxxxx.com)'... or something along those lines. I'm not saying we have to do this though. ::::2) I added a new Inheriwiki logo, without the white in the R and I added the glow. You can go ahead and change that. ::::Swisherboy19 (Talk) 22:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 File Copyright See answers here I have sorted out some, based on their appearances on other wikis and my (pretty limited and gleaned from Wikipedia) knowledge of US copyright law. Please consider my suggestion on the file talk of Vampire222. That's the problem with trying to do vampires from EA Games... How is your leg now? Wyvern Rex. 15:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I knew that the white dragon was Fair Use because it is a stock image on many wikis. In fact, it is the logo for one on dragon myths. I can't remember where it was from initially, but I trusted other users. (This from one who trusted Jtsfan13? ed.) Let me tell you an anecdote. I needed an image of a Lahmian Vampire from Warhammer and I contacted some sources. EA wouldn't let me under copyright law but I persuaded another user to help by searching for another image. While looking, they found the exact image licensed for Public Domain. Strange but true. I will admit that you have too many swords. (I don't think that it is a rule, but on LOTR Wiki you can't edit other people's userpages.)--Wyvern Rex. 17:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, as long as the image is accurate and educational about Inheritance it can go in Fair Use. I think that we should go through the Unknown files though. My idea is that we should find a canon image (of a sword for example) and work out what is kept by comparing it with the other images. So an image of Saphira has to look like the one on the front of Eragon, not just some random blue dragon. One problem is that I don't personally consider the movie to be canon or even good. When it comes to Vampire222 for my wiki, you could ask a helper first to make sure. Finally, the text looked fine on my monitor resolution. It still does, but I think that that is the reason for the rule.--Wyvern Rex. 11:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Page titles When it comes to proscribed titles such as expletives, is it really necessary to have them as red-links? It only encourages them. Wyvern Rex. 14:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :It is unecessary, and several people have found it quite offensive (Although that was probably the idea.). Wyvern Rex. 11:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Again I am in your debt, Shur'tugal. My current project is a page on Lycanthrope myths on The Vampire Encyclopedia. Wyvern Rex. 14:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Swisherwiki Admin Rights Ok. you have been granted admin and rollback rights on Swisherwiki. I'm not sure if it will work because you have never created a page on Swisherwiki, but if you do create a page, it should work... I think... if it doesn't, after you have created the page i will grant you your admin rights then. Anyhow, once you have your rights you will have unrestricted access to edit the swisherwiki monaco for sandbox purposes. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 13:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Nice I like the new banner image :D I'm not sure which one of you guys made it, but saw you made the CSS changes. Very cool :D ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :And quit fixing grammar and caps and stuff in the forum section :P You could spend your whole time here doing that; not worth it :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, it's all good ;) Just joshing you a bit :P But yea, nice work! Looking forward to the other CSS changes. Let me know if you need any help or opinions (I'm a web programmer ;) ). ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Try the "background-size:" property. http://www.w3.org/TR/css3-background/#the-background-size - CSS 3 though, so I'm not sure if it will work right for you... What exactly are you trying to do with it? ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 21:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::As of right now, not without CSS3. The only way to do it is to resize the image used for the background. Some elements of CSS3 are supported with certain browsers, but the background-width unfortunately isn't one of the more popular ones. For reference: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comparison_of_layout_engines_%28CSS%29 So, you pretty much have to make due with sizing the image you want until it's perfect until CSS3 comes out and is supported by pretty much everything :( ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 21:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe you know this from working on other Wikia wikis, but can we do anything with the front page to move the adds? Or at least better structure our front page around them? It really bothers me the way the front page looks all far off to the left and such... If we can't, not a big deal, but I was curious. It seems like the Smallville wiki did a pretty good job of editing around them, and if we could get away with the same that would be awesome! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 13:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I was already playing around with it a bit :P It's not doing exactly what I want, but don't worry, I'll get it ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::How's this? I had to look at the Smallville wiki a bit to figure out exactly how things worked with the columns and such, but I like the way it looks now. I just re-used what was already there (I liked the style, hated the layout), but put it in a standard wiki format. If you think that things need to be rearranged and stuff, feel free to move them around. They are "fairly" well labeled, but I use that term loosely :P If you approve I can take that and put it on the front page. If you want a different look than what is there, or just different colors or something, let me know ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 15:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I changed some things on it, putting the two sections you mentioned under "Spotlights" section. I'll set it as the front page and see if there's any other formatting that needs to be done, but I hope not :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 16:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::So, somehow or another we lost the ad on the right side of the page. Or they don't always show up right... Either way, I'm going to leave the top the way it is and see what happens with the ad. I want to see what happens if the ad is there compared to when it isn't. This may sound weird, but I assure you there's a method to my madness ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 16:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Workin on a new background Did you see the new BG im workin on over at swisherwiki? Its really rough, cuz im still workin on the code, but It's going somewhere! Swisherboy19 (Talk) 12:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 To be honest, i don't really know. I just threw together some rough imagery and have been practicing the code. It took me FOREVERRRRRR to figure out how to do it, and now that I have finally got the coding pretty sound I have to go ahead and redo the images - finalizing the left and right banners and making them flow seamless with a tdecent looking background. I also have to figure out - maybe you could help me with this - how to get rid of the little black line underneath the banner at the top. It's not really visible here, but on swisherwiki you can see this black line running across the bottom of the banner. I know as much as it is a 1px border of something, I just can't figure out which border it is, maybe you can. The whole reason I had the banner fade to white in the first place was so that it would blend seamlessly in with a white BG, that is what General57 told me to do. With the border there, that is pointless. Hopefully i'll be done with it by sometime this week. I finally gold hold of gen the other day on yahoo, she said to go ahead and keep working - she likes it, so thats a plus. I'm not sure what colors to use - should I keep with the dark blue theme (doesn't match the banner) or should I try to give it a more rustic organic look - lighter shadows, more pastel-like colors, green/orange BG theme.. just looking for some input. What would you do? Finally, as you can see, I shrunkwrapped the main page. Should I shrinkwrap the WHOLE wiki and keep the banners there for every page, or just the main page? Ah. That's really cool about firefox. I use safari, (mac user!) but I will definitely consider getting firefox now. Thanks for the coding info, I will fix that stupid line for sure now. Check out the new Background I just posted on Swisherwiki. Now that I have the code down, I have made some good looking changes with ease. ~Swisher Encyclopedic... Well, Weas-El, your knowledge of grammar and punctuation, along with your desire to correct the same, continues to astound me. I need some help on The Vampire Encyclopedia with the same. For reasons which I would rather not discuss, I had to ban three abusive "contributors" which caused my editor's block. Once that that had left, I became occupied with a Warhammer project and trying to work out how to type the accent in Gulavhar, the Terror of Arnor(I still don't know.). As such, I have perfectly servicable Warhammer articles with the rest of the wiki looking as if it suffered an Urgal attack(which to a certain extent it did). If you are not here or on Swisherwiki, could you drop by? PS: Is it Swisherboy who does the graphic designs? I was thinking of consulting him about a new logo and skin. Wyvern Rex. 13:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC)